In a computing system, it may be desirable to move data in a memory page from a source physical memory to a destination physical memory for various reasons. To ensure the integrity of the data in the destination physical memory, that is, to ensure that data in the destination physical memory is identical to the data in the source physical memory, the operating system that manages the source physical memory or a virtual machine that uses the source physical memory may be suspended before the data is copied. The operating system or the virtual machine will resume only after the copying is complete and the associated page tables are updated. Thus, there may be significant downtime associated with moving data in a memory from the source physical memory to the destination physical memory.